With the rapid development of a mobile bandwidth, a wireless network puts an increasingly higher demand on the capacity support. In the condition that a spectrum resource is limited, a heterogeneous network (Heterogeneous network, briefly referred to as HetNet) and macro cell split are two effective capacity improvement manners.
At present, in the HetNet, there are mainly two manners of low power base stations: a remote radio head (Remote Radio Head, briefly referred to as RRH) remote manner and an integrated low power base station. The integrated low power base station, for example, may be a micro base station (Micro), a pico base station (Pico), or a home base station (Femto). The former manner puts a high demand on a transmission bandwidth and time delay, and a bare fiber or wave division multiplexing (Wave Division Multiplexing, briefly referred to as WDM) manner is required for transmission; and the later manner cannot implement maximization of resource sharing. At present, a solution that can reduce the transmission bandwidth and the time delay and maximize resource sharing is required.